


Birthday Girl - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Spending birthday with Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Girl - Sonny Carisi

Birthdays are always a big event when you’re young. However once you hit 21, birthdays don’t seem as significant anymore. After 21, you’re just getting older. On the other hand, Sonny didn’t think that way. His family always got together for birthdays, and Sonny had a huge family. They would always throw a huge party, and that’s how he always celebrated birthdays. On top of the mountains of school work, Sonny was busy planning a sweet birthday surprise for his girlfriend. The surprise got him giddy with excitement, but he knew if he acted out of the ordinary, his girlfriend would notice.

It was late at night. He pretended to study in the living room, but really he was just reading the same line over and over again. His eyes would continuously dart up at his girlfriend, Joanna, who was watching TV on the couch. His leg was starting to bounce the longer he had to wait. He knew she had classes early in the morning, so he waited until she went to bed early that night to start decorating. He had written these little notes on stickies and he wanted to decorate the rooms that she would visit in the morning. That way, she would wake up to a great morning.

The next morning, she woke to her alarm and sat up quickly to silence it. She didn’t want the alarm to wake Sonny. What she didn’t know was that he woke up a couple of hours before her alarm went off and prepared breakfast for her. He couldn’t go back to sleep because he was too excited to see her reaction. So, he meticulously slipped back into bed and pretended to be asleep.

She sleepily got out of bed and slid on her slippers. She grabbed her phone, then trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she flicked on the lights to the bathroom, she flinched when light was reflected from the neon colored stickies that decorated the frame of the mirror. At first she thought she was dreaming, but after splashing some cold water on her face, she realized she was fully awake. The corner of her lips curled into a soft but sleepy smile. Realizing that Sonny must have prepared it last night, she read the notes as she brushed her teeth.

“Happy birthday, doll! I hope you have a great day!”

“I just wanted to let you know I love you so much.”

“Thank you for being born!”

“Also, thank you for sticking by me for so long!”

“You’re the reason why I wake up everyday with a smile!”

“I can’t wait to see you tonight! Don’t spoil your appetite, we’re feasting tonight!”

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy notes, but she couldn’t help the big smile plastered on her face. She will always be amused by Sonny’s romantic side. After she was done freshening up and putting on makeup, she grabbed all the notes so she could show them to her friends. She proceeded into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, only to find a full plate of breakfast and a brewed pot of coffee. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her with joy. Was that bacon? Her mouth was starting to water and her stomach was starting to grumbling.

She couldn’t believe he prepared breakfast for her. Touched by his efforts, she sighed as tears formed at the rim of her eyes. Sonny was not a morning person; he constantly struggled to get up in the morning. So, it came as a surprise that he woke up early to make her breakfast. Her stomach grumbled again, so, she sat down and started eating. She noticed there was a little note right next to the plate.

“I made breakfast for my beautiful birthday girl! I hope you enjoy it! I love you.”

She smiled at the tiny hearts he doodled around the edge. She checked the time on her phone. Since she was running early, she took her time eating the wonderful breakfast Sonny prepared. As she ate, her mind drifted to earlier that week.

They were laying on the couch, watching Netflix. His head rested on her lap, while the rest of his body laid sprawled along the length of the couch. Her fingers ran through his hair, playfully twirling the ends of his hair.

“Your birthday is in a couple of days. Is there anything you want to do?” He asked, in the middle of the Netflix movie.

She shook her head and casually shrugged.

“Not really. Let’s just stay in and make dinner.” She suggested.

He scoffed and sat up. This was his first time celebrating her birthday and it seemed like she wasn’t as excited as he was.

“It’s your birthday! Of course we gotta do something!” He exclaimed.

She chuckled when he shot her a look of disbelief. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday, she just didn’t think it was a big deal anymore. They’re both adults now, so she didn’t feel like she needed a grand party.

“Babe, I don’t want to make a big deal over it. So, no surprise parties, okay?” She said.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top as he lowered back onto the couch.

“Fine, but at least let me make you dinner?” He suggested.

She nodded eagerly, because his cooking was the best and all she wanted to do was spend her birthday with good food and good company.

While she attended her classes, Sonny spent the whole day running around the city to prepare for tonight’s dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect. He went out to get a bouquet of roses, grocery shopping for tonight’s dinner. There wasn’t enough time in the day, so he opted in ordering a cake done by a real professional. Lastly, his present. He had been working on his present for a while. He wanted his gift to mean something. He knew she would be happy if he bought her something shiny, but he wanted to put more effort into his present.

When she returned to their apartment that night, she had a feeling that Sonny had planned something for her. Her finger crossed that it wasn’t a surprise party with a huge group of people. She carefully opened the door and peeked her head in. She gasped upon the sight, what she found wasn’t a group of people. Instead, there were tiny tea lights that lined up like a path. She smiled brightly as her eyes scanned her warmly lit surroundings. She closed the door behind her and followed the lit up path to the dining room.

She was once again dazzled by the sight. Sonny had decorated the dining table with a burgundy tablecloth emulating a fancy restaurant’s table set up. There was a bouquet of roses sitting on the table. Sonny was dressed up in a suit and he looked up with a big gleaming smile upon hearing her gasp.

“Happy birthday, doll.” He said and extended his arms.

“Wow, Sonny! You’ve really outdone yourself!” She laughed and tossed her bag on the kitchen counter before running into his arms. He chuckled and bashfully blushed. His arms tightly hugged her, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Thank you so much! Oh my god, everything looks like a dream!” She exclaimed.

He slowly pulled away, but not before giving her a gentle squeeze.

“I’m glad you like it!” He proudly beamed upon her approval.

He had the plates placed neatly on the table. There was a nice bottle of wine, neatly place napkins. There were candles in the center piece for a warm and nice atmosphere. Everything was so romantic. Sonny was completely prepared. He reached over and grabbed the bouquet of roses, handing it over with a kiss on her lips. She accepted it with a sweet smile and sighed softly when she got a whiff of the sweet scented roses.

“Oh, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” He said, ushering her to take a seat.

She giggled and took a seat, setting the bouquet aside. Sonny was itching to give her his gift, but he also wanted to her to enjoy her meal. After all, he grilled the steak himself and steak is never good once it’s cold. While they were eating, she noticed how his leg bounced, like he was nervous. It was one of his tells. The night has already been perfect, so she wondered what more did he have planned for her.

On his time off, he would work on his woodwork project. Woodwork was his hobby, something he liked to do to de-stress. In fact, he had made a lot of the furniture they had in the apartment. When they were talking one night, she had mentioned loving how some bedrooms have their ceilings decorated with glowing stars. It gave him the idea of creating a wooden lantern with star cutouts. He had been working on this project for weeks and he couldn’t wait any longer for her to see it.

“Wait right here. I got you a little something.” He jumped up from his seat.

He hurried to their room and grabbed the wrapped gift. He was ecstatic to see her reaction but also nervous. His long legs practically ran back to her. He handed her the gift with the most boyishly excited smile that lit up his face.

“Oh wow, we’re going straight to the birthday present!” She teased him and accepted the gift.

“Open it!” He urged her.

His fingers danced against the surface of the table. She giggled, her heart racing as her fingers ripped off the wrapping paper. Her eyes welled up with a sharp gasp. It was the most beautiful wooden lantern with various sizes of stars carved out. Sonny squatted down and flicked on a switch from the bottom of the lantern.

“Oh my god.” She swooned as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Stars were projected all over the room, illuminating the dim wall like magic.

“You said you liked the stars from that one movie. So I thought I could make this for you. Like a night light.” He explained.

She loved his gift and she was touched that he would hand-make her gift. She carefully set the gift on the table and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you so much. Thank you for the perfect gift.” She breathlessly whispered.

He chuckled and hugged her back. She pulled away slightly to deeply kiss his lips, bumping her nose against his nose. Their foreheads touched as their lips affectionately kissed. His hands ran along her back as her fingers ran along the sides of his head. He slightly pulled away and whispered.

“I think it’s time for dessert.” He winked playfully.

“There’s a cake too?” She giggled.

“Oh, there’s that too!” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She could only roll her eyes in response, but she got up and pulled him straight to the bedroom.


End file.
